User talk:NickTheWoodenToaster
Edits in Songs featuring OLIVER Hi~ Please do not change the viewcount for smaller numbers just to add one work. The numbers were placed in relation to demand of works and once you lower the number without substantial grounds a increase of songs with the same view on the page may occur. DisaPP (talk) 14:56, May 24, 2015 (UTC) ;_; I'm so sorry qq I thought that was allowed Well There are a few ways. #Firstly when you edit, a menu appears on the right of the editing box. It will be here in thelist of tools, should be above "Templates" and below "add features and media".---------------------> #Secondy you can add it manually. categories:XXXXX. This can be clumsy #*ignore "nowiki" either see of the "[[]]" (you can see it if you're editing your talk page) if your editing this page, this code just stops wiki coding working so people can show someone else the code without hassle) #On the page scroll down to the botto and you should see "ad new" next to the categories list. I'm not sure if this applies to everyone. Any help?One-Winged Hawk (talk) 14:23, May 31, 2015 (UTC) I think #2 worked thanks!!!!!!! There is just so much covers of "Ave Maria" one Toaster can take. I don't think it can be helped if that is what the producer wants to do and we have to record it all :'D —umbreon12 04:17, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Icons Hi Nick~ You recently added images on featuring Tonio|Tonio and featuring OLIVER|OLIVER's pages. However the icons of "Songs featuring VOCALOID" has a format: 100 px x 100 px. (^◇^;) Please use them when you add a song next time. Read:Wiki:Featured song listings guideline|(・∀・)ノ★*♪。☆*★*♪。☆*★*♪。☆* (if possible format the images that you added) Bye (☆´∀｀) DisaPP (talk) 00:53, June 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: Duet pages This category already exists: ヽ( ´ー`)ノ DisaPP (talk) 15:01, June 7, 2015 (UTC) O:o sorry I couldn't find it qq Regarding OLIVER Hi, just a friendly drop-by to see some other active Wiki users. I say on your page that you're "leaving" if there's no OLIVER update, and I just wanted to let you know that that's close to impossible. :/ I WANT ONE TOOOOO 15:29,6/7/2015 I know. I'm still hoping for one ;_; but if he doesn't get qqNickTheWoodenToaster (talk) 15:52, June 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: Kazutya Kazucha is the literal romaji translation but, on the producer's official website and twitter is "Kazutya". So I took into consideration an official information by the producer. I hope I've helped''~'' DisaPP (talk) 23:27, June 11, 2015 (UTC) I was asking if you wanted to change the name that's on the VocaloidLyrics wiki. Sorry for not being clear qq NickTheWoodenToaster (talk) 23:43, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Actually it was a my mistake, sorry. I have informed a adminstrator about this. DisaPP (talk) 00:09, June 12, 2015 (UTC) File:Hello.jpg when uploading images please do not overwrite old ones unless it's an improvement in quality because you caused an image of oliver to appear in a project diva module gallery :'D —umbreon12 20:24, June 12, 2015 (UTC) I did not know I did this, I didn't know there was another image with that name .________. NickTheWoodenToaster (talk) 20:27, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Unilateral, Fujishiro Kano Where did you get these ↑ names from? —umbreon12 08:54, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Translated, the Kano part I'm sure is wrong because his MyList goes to a user whose name is Yuzen(?) and has no image =/>_<NickTheWoodenToaster (talk) 13:34, June 15, 2015 (UTC) RE: Trio The Yokkorasex's page was really wrong, the song wasn't a trio. Thanks for correcting. (o^v^o)b DisaPP (talk) 01:05, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Katakana Romaji Transliteration You don't have to spell all katakana words in capital letters. Not all katakana words mean emphasized words. It's a grammatical rule to spell foreign-oriented words in katakana. For example, coffee becomes コーヒー and this common noun don't have to be in capital letters. If you're not sure of the difference between adopted words and emphasized words, don't use capital letters. Damesukekun (talk) 23:16, June 22, 2015 (UTC) I'm not making Japanese song pages anymore. I always make mistakes on them >_< NickTheWoodenToaster (talk) 22:39, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Zephyr Hey I wasn't trying to show you the cover (I don't even like it tbh). I wanted you to look at the comment section at the conversation. Please look at it, I am concerned Frogger227 (talk) 20:14, July 2, 2015 (UTC)frogger227 Tell me what you see ;-;NickTheWoodenToaster (talk) 20:16, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: Luo Tianyi V4 There is a chance, yes. SHN has expressed a want to update their V3s to V4. But at the moment, it is impossible as they are a small company and need more funds to be able to produce updates. If their VOCALOIDs sold very well, they may have enough money to be able to update at least one of them. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 21:32, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Re:Universal Music Japan I would suppose so, but I'm not sure. I'd ask someone like Bunai. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 02:58, July 30, 2015 (UTC) :About the remixes, I am unable to answer. Ask someone like Umbreon126. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 04:07, July 30, 2015 (UTC) :If you can get enough information about UMJ, you can create a page. :As for remix artists, it will need to be a community vote. Because I am personally not against cover artists if their work history was highly recommended. -- Bunai82 (talk) 15:07, July 30, 2015 (UTC) marketing section Hello, since you updated the Marketing section on some pages. I wanted to know if you could revamp/clean up the second by changing the individual Headings to "Social Media" and putting the various things that a Vocaloid official has? -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:22, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Okay. Would you prefer them to be listed this way: *MAIKA has an official FaceBook page *MAIKA has an official Twitter account Or just leave it the way it is on MAIKA's page? NickTheWoodenToaster (talk) 03:46, August 18, 2015 (UTC) :Preferably an attempt to create a sentence, so that it reads a bit more natural, you don't have to link the site though as they are all at the bottom. :Thanks so far. -- Bunai82 (talk) 05:02, August 18, 2015 (UTC) : 'Being Added to Wiki' Hi! I was referred to you by EmbraceEvil from this thread: http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:150096 I would like to have a page added for myself on the Vocaloid wikia, and was looking for guidance on who can assist. Thank you! Yuzukimasu (talk) 03:31, August 20, 2015 (UTC) You don't need assistance on making the page. I'll make it for you, if you could give me a link to your channels (niconico, YouTube etc.) I could get started now.NickTheWoodenToaster (talk) 04:12, August 20, 2015 (UTC)- Thanks! Here they are: YT: https://www.youtube.com/user/yuzukimasu SC: https://soundcloud.com/yuzukimasu NND: http://www.nicovideo.jp/mylist/46327724 In that order of priority. Everything should be sorted by playlists! There's also a previous alias I used and have since retired. Yuzukimasu (talk) 04:22, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Finished. Yuzuki masu.NickTheWoodenToaster (talk) 05:06, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Much appreciated! Would it be possible to be filed as "yuzuki", since that's the actual name, and yuzukimasu is what I had to pick for available usernames? Yuzukimasu (talk) 05:16, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: Category Page Italian songs - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 01:16, August 21, 2015 (UTC) |bb_id = does not need "av" 出错啦! (An error occurred!) —umbreon12 01:32, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Licensing Hello, I've noticed that you've been copy-and-pasting content from Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki to here without attribution, which is a direct violation of the CC-BY-SA license that all wikia content is released under. I don't want to be annoying or start an argument, but I think it would be wise to credit Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki as so in the future (this can be done by just adding a small link in the "External Links" section of the page as some contributors here already do). Sorry for bothering you and thank you for reading this message :). RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 11:02, August 22, 2015 (UTC) You're not annoying, bothering or starting an argument (≧Д≦) I'll make sure to do the external links thing in the futureNickTheWoodenToaster (talk) 21:45, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Ah, that's good to hear. Thank you again for reading my message ^^. RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 07:24, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Re:Most Favorite Vocaloid (By Company) That is probably the best method, yes. If you know how the poll codes work, then go for it. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 12:58, September 2, 2015 (UTC) re: Editing Polls No, there is no way to 'edit' a poll and keep the same stats it had. If you want others to know about the previous stats, you will have to copy the numbers that previous poll had. If you are making mistakes, be sure to use 'Preview' before publishing. -- Bunai82 (talk) 13:18, September 9, 2015 (UTC) is for 5×102. is for tiny words. And all of them must be closed with a (or ), or else everything will be tiny, like this, but fortunately the wiki software fixes this automatically. —umbreon12 09:15, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Double posts Since the "What's on your mind today" threads are in the Off-Topic forum, 'double posting' isn't an issue unless you are spamming or do a chain of posts that relate to one another and you're too lazy to edit the original. lol Other than that don't worry about it. -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:52, October 25, 2015 (UTC) cillia Wikipedia has a nifty function where you can thank people for edits at the click of a button. You can't do that here, so I will leave this message on your talk page instead :) —umbreon12 22:53, November 15, 2015 (UTC) You're welcome ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉNickTheWoodenToaster (talk) 23:07, November 15, 2015 (UTC) CharPortal >>>Is it possible to fix "Nekomura Iroha V4" and "Hiyama Kiyoteru V4" part overlapping "feminine" and "masculine"? <<< Umbreon126 had this idea. See Thread:84652 However, it may be due to the size of the box, so that requires template editing. ^_^;; I can tweak it but I am not sure the results would be good, as presented on the front which uses CharPortal2 and the text fits the size of the box. -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:32, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Re:Aoki Lapis Compilation Album As an admin, I can rename the file if you want. Unless you still want it deleted. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 22:27, December 12, 2015 (UTC) I want it renamed to "The_Vocaloid_Master_23_Lapis_Album_Booth" NickTheWoodenToaster (talk) 22:33, December 12, 2015 (UTC) :Done :- Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 22:37, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Thank you!NickTheWoodenToaster (talk) 22:45, December 12, 2015 (UTC) :No problem :- Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 22:48, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Linky Link Hi Nick, just leaving a note, don't forget to link to pages. THE VOC@LOID M@STER was mentioned on EasyPop VOCALOID Tracks, but you didn't link to the event page. Not everyone will know what that event is (especially as the western fans don't seem to really cover it). You need to establish links to and fro pages anyway in a similar manner. The more links between pages, the better (I don't mean link every word on a page to a link and I on't mean you have to link every instance of said word, but you know... I'm saying this to make you laugh since this is a boring message otherwise). Its just a small habit I've noticed from you, that isn't a big thing but it is important to note. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 10:32, December 13, 2015 (UTC) ... Sorry, I didn't even notice it, I was moe focused on adding the picture. NickTheWoodenToaster (talk) 19:31, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Editing Hi, I don't really know how the editing and such here works so I hope that you can help me. I've made a page for Gyakuzai Koushinkyoku but is it ok to post it just like that or do I have to ask for permission? Misstress of the heavenly yard (talk) 20:07, December 20, 2015 (UTC) I'm surprised you asked me lol Gyakuzai Koushinkyoku is an original VOCALOID song (or VOCALOID album) I'm assuming then you don't need permission. But if it's a novel or manga you should probably ask an admin (Bunai82, Misteryeevee, Damesukekun, Umbreon126)NickTheWoodenToaster (talk) 20:43, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Re:Segments Blue You forgot to remove "Your eyes........." from the lyrics, which was the part of the English translation. I also lowercased the capital letters because most of the Japanese song pages are like that. —Articuno (talk) 17:03, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Mistranslated Titles You reverted my corrections on mistranslated titles. If you see or templates in the Song Background section, don't change the modified titles. Damesukekun (talk) 23:37, January 29, 2016 (UTC) www.vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/迷的サイバネティックス_(Meiteki_Cybernetics)?diff=prev&oldid=470574 These are all of the changes I made to that page in that edit, I didn't change the modified titles. NickTheWoodenToaster (talk) 23:43, January 29, 2016 (UTC) RUBY Could you explain the removal of RUBY from VocaTone? Because you can't just remove her from one page, the listing for VocaTone and RUBY are on multiple pages.-- Bunai82 (talk) 16:17, April 15, 2016 (UTC) I don't know any other pages listing RUBY as a VocaTone VOCALOID but I did know about this one. I think it was Dizzyzebra that said RUBY was an independent project by Prince Syo and she was the one that took VocaTone off RUBY's page as the company and changed it to an independent developer. NickTheWoodenToaster (talk) 16:27, April 15, 2016 (UTC) :I'll go through and find any errors then. :Previous tweets confirmed that he worked with VocaTone, I guess there was a falling out. -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:48, April 15, 2016 (UTC) help please? hi wooden toaster, ive heard your many songs and would like some help very much, it would be greatly appriciated. im starting a new youtube and a new oc, i just cant find a name, could you help me find a name? also can you help me with my few first songs please? i can be on skype, my username for skype is: Cheerliextombstone. also i would love help just getting started with equipment and getting started on songs. hope to hear from you soon! 22:40, June 1, 2016 (UTC)Midnight Fang I can help you find a name but I'm not Wooden Toaster if you think I am... lolNickTheWoodenToaster (talk) 01:51, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Song list pages Hello, the update for the song list page is that the original title the language was in should be present. So " みくみくにしてあげる♪ (Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪) " will go in the " M " section, not the " I " section of its translated title "I'll make you Miku Miku'd ". -- Bunai82 (talk) 12:37, June 7, 2016 (UTC) But what about pages like Alien Girlfriend and The Open? Should I leave it as Alien Girlfriend or just change it to Eirian Gārufurendo?NickTheWoodenToaster (talk) 14:39, June 10, 2016 (UTC) It should be left as it is, because it's just English words spelt in katakana; romanization only applies to kanji and hiragana. Otherwise it's transcribed as the original words that the katakana is supposed to represent. Scintillarescenza (talk) 18:13, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Amai kotoba Just wondering...on Amai Kotoba why did you uncapitalize the word "cover" in the cover titles? Scintillarescenza (talk) 12:51, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Because on most pages I see "cover" rather than "Cover" but some song pages says both "Cover" and "cover"...NickTheWoodenToaster (talk) 12:58, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Well normally titles should be capitalized so if you see "cover" just change that to "Cover". It's grammatically correct that way because cover is a noun; only articles, conjunctions, and prepositions are not capitalized. Scintillarescenza (talk) 13:06, June 10, 2016 (UTC) I haven't been capitalizing the c for much of the time I've been on this wiki and no one seems to care... So I assume it's okay... NickTheWoodenToaster (talk) 13:09, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, that is okay if you don't capitalize the c but it's how you changed the capitalized c to a lowercase c. Scintillarescenza (talk) 13:39, June 10, 2016 (UTC) If it's okay why did you capitalize the c on Tarantula when I didn't change it...?NickTheWoodenToaster (talk) 13:52, June 10, 2016 (UTC) For consistency (I won't go onto every song page just to capitalize the c, but only if I happen to come across lowercase c) Scintillarescenza (talk) 13:56, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Then how is it okay... What's the point of me being allowed to not capitalize the c if you're just going to capitalize the c?NickTheWoodenToaster (talk) 14:01, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Being allowed doesn't mean you should, but like if you add a cover with lowercase c without being aware of it, then I'll correct it, but you should try to remember to capitalize the c in the future. Scintillarescenza (talk) 14:27, June 10, 2016 (UTC)